


Till The Stars Stop Shining

by Super_Serenity_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Soft Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Serenity_Girl/pseuds/Super_Serenity_Girl
Summary: A goodbye and the beginning of healing
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Till The Stars Stop Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memory or written words

The apartment living room was dark except for the tv screen playing a home video with the sound off. The light from the screen illuminating the face of a woman laying on the couch holding a red cape tightly in her hands tear tracks dry on her face. The woman’s eyes never leaving the screen or the face of the younger woman showing a smile and an unvoiced question to the person holding the camera. Footsteps make their way from the apartment door into the dark living room, another woman quickly takes in the room and the total destruction of everything but a few irreplaceable items, the tv and the couch the older woman lays upon. Looking at the screen the younger woman makes her way over to the couch and sits on the floor by the woman’s head, she takes the remote and turns the sound on for them both to hear.

“Cat…. Stop recording me. I’m not doing anything exciting just setting the table for the family.” The woman on the screen says. There is love and joy shining in her eyes “Baby put the camera down and come help me.” The woman says, the camera shakes but isn’t turned off but placed upon a table, another woman walks into the frame and the two women begin to dance to a soundless tune, the woman looks nothing like the woman now laying on the couch, her eyes are a sparkling hazel not a red rimmed muted grey, her hair a lustrous blonde with waves and bounce, not the unwashed dirty mess that it is now and the smile on her face as she looks at her wife…. her wife that she buried two weeks ago, there hasn’t been a smile on her face since that fateful morning three weeks before.

_“Baby” Kara said in her ear as she lay on their bed asleep “Cat. Alex called, there’s an alien they need Supergirls help with.” Cat rolled over and sleepily looked at her wife “Okay love. Be safe I will talk to you at work.” Cat said still half asleep a quick kiss on the lips and Kara was gone. Those were the last words she said to her wife, the last kiss she would ever have, the last moment to share their love before the world was ripped apart._

  
_Cat made her way into her office not paying attention to the multiple screens broadcasting the fight between Supergirl and three aliens. Hearing her secretary gasp in shock Cat jerked her head toward the screens and watched as Supergirl was held by her throat by one of the aliens a voice could be heard on the screen that froze any hope for her wife. “You think Kyrptonian that you can beat us. You are weak now. Your powers are gone as you shall soon be gone” The alien produced a dagger from his belt holding it against Supergirls stomach he asked “Any last words Kryptonian before I avenge my people?”With defiance in her eyes Supergirl, no Kara, looked into a camera and with the last of her strength said “I’m sorry I won’t be home tonight. I love you.” A swift movement later and the light in the hero’s eyes dimmed as the dagger sliced through her, seconds later the three hostile aliens were taken down by black clad agents, there was no mercy as they were put down for injuring National Cities hero. There was silence throughout the whole of the city as it watched its hero fall to the ground a dagger sticking out of her stomach._

_Agents were swarming the area, one focused only on Supergirl. There was so much blood on the ground and on the hero. No movement could be seen on the tv screen and up close there was no movement either, Supergirl was air lifted to the DEO base and after hours of trying everything earthly and universally possible Supergirl was gone. Slowly the agent lifted her phone to her ear as another phone was answered “Cat….” the word held so much pain and anguish and both the caller and recipient broke down knowing that their world had been totally destroyed with the death of Supergirl, with the death of their sister and wife._

Alex stood from the floor of her sister-in-laws living room, she walked over to the movie shelf and pressed a hidden button and part of the wall popped open. She reached in and grabbed the one lone item held within, a dvd case, and walked over to the tv/dvd player and loaded the unmarked dvd. Cat gasped never knowing that a secret compartment existed in this room, she watched transfixed on Alexs calm movements. Seeing what she was doing Cat focused once again on the tv screen and once again gasped with the face of her wife came on the screen with a sad smile upon her face.

“Hey baby. If you’re watching this I’m not there holding you in my arms anymore. I filmed this because I know you Cat, after I’m buried you’re going to spiral and even though I’m not there anymore I can’t leave you spiraling.” The Kara on the screen shuddered and took a long deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Alex knows about this and where to find it. I’ve made her promise that she’ll show it to you when you are ready to see it. I’m so sorry baby that I left you. Please know it wasn’t my choice, but knowing myself and my alter ego, I was fighting to keep you and the rest of the city safe. Keeping you safe has always been my priority, I’m just sorry I won’t be able to do it anymore.” Kara held up her left hand showing her wedding ring “The day you put this ring on my finger was one of the happiest days of my life. You an amazing, beautiful, accomplished, and totally badass woman loved me, you chose me and I am forever humbled by that. I know my last thoughts will be about you. Our love has gotten me through some really tough times and I hope that even though I’m not there, this same love will help you heal, will help you continue on…. Because Cat you are a beacon of hope and good in this world. The world needs your voice to speak for it, they need your voice to hear that there is still hope in this world. Grieve my love but when you are done remember that there is a whole family of misfits that surround you and are there to help you continue being the woman I fell in love with. I love you Cat. I have loved you since the first time you said my name incorrectly after I got your coffee order wrong” Kara smiled at the memory and a lone tear slides down her face as she looks straight into the camera “I promised you I would love you till the stars stop shining and I intend to keep that promise Cat. I’m no longer here physically but I will always be with you. I love you from now until the universe ends.”

Tears were streaming down Cats face again and a soft sad smile showed itself as she listened to her wife’s words. She took in Karas face, every angle, every freckle the scar above her eye and the look of love that she had been missing, it was like she could finally breath again. After the screen went black Cat held out her hand towards Alex and the two women held each other as they mourned together Kara Grant, sister, lover, friend, wife, the sun to the cold earth. As they pulled apart Alex held out a small box “She left this for you. I don’t know what it is, but from the letter she left me I was to give it to you after you had watched the video.” Alex wiped her eyes and stood from the couch, she looked once again at the destruction in the room and turning to Cat said “I’m going to start cleaning this place up. When I’m done we’ll go grab some food and go meet up with the rest of the misfits we call family. Okay?” she waited a beat for Cat to digest her words hoping for a reply and was happy when she heard Cat say in a gravely unused voice “Sounds like a plan Agent Scully.” 

Making her way into the bedroom Cat stopped and looked around at the little signs Kara left behind. A pair of boots at the foot of the bed, a pile of button up shirts by the closet door and now a small box laying on the side table. Taking a deep breath Cat sat and opened the box, a last gift from her wife. Seeing inside Cat let a small whimper leave her throat as she pulled out a small unbreakable alien phial that contained a small star shining brightly in the darkness of the room. A small note lay underneath written in Kara’s handwriting _“I will love you till the stars stop shining. Luckily this star will never stop shining, just as my love for you will never fade. Be strong my love, and know that I will be waiting in Raos light for you when your time comes.”_ It was going to be hard to move on with life, to push forward and to live the life she knew she still had…. But knowing she had a constant reminder of Kara’s love made the first step just a bit easier. Placing her star on Kara’s bedside table Cat stood and took the first step towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I can't write a happy story without writing a sad story. This was such a sad story for me to write, but the words kept coming and the story grew longer. As always I wrote with a specific song playing in my mind and for this one shot it was "Amen" by Amber Run. Take out the super powers and this story could very well go hand in hand with my story "The Hill" and add this song into the mix and this could have been me all those years ago.. hell this was me.
> 
> I'm hoping my next story (which I'm already working on) is much happier, but you just never know with my brain. I hope you all are good. Thank you for the reads and any comments. Also I'm sorry if any of you hate me after reading this story... I didn't mean for it to be this sad.
> 
> SSG


End file.
